To Me
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Peter/Claude. Post-S2. "You're always so dramatic, kid."


To Me

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Heroes is owned by Tim Kring. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: T for kissies, slash, etc

Pairing: Plaude (Peter/Claude), Nathan/Peter if you squint.

Setting: Post-S2

Summary: "You're always so dramatic, kid."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Exactly one week after his brother's shooting, death, and subsequent resurrection, Peter Petrelli was greeted by a face from the past, one which he never expected to see, especially since the man could turn invisible at will.

Left alone in his apartment, as his brother was left in the hospital to recover (he was alive from the blood Peter gave him, but his body was still weak), he was very surprised to get awoken by the front door getting opened (it had been locked.) He instantly becomes alert, pulling back the blankets, not worrying about putting a shirt over his sleep pants, and heads out of his bedroom and into the living room.

It was still completely quiet and dark in the living area, with nothing and no one in sight, but Peter still felt the feeling of _presence_; he was pretty sure that he was not alone. He couldn't hear any thoughts besides his own, but there were those who were able to block others from their thoughts.

"Who's there?" He asks into the silence. "I can't...see you..." His brow furrows. "See...but," his voice grows stronger. "But, I know you're here! Show yourself!"

"You're always so dramatic, kid."

Before he can respond, he gets pushed into the wall by an unseen force. His mouth dries and he gulps hard at the voice, such a familiar voice. The unseen force materializes into a scruffy looking man. A feral looking grin takes over the man's face and he boxes in Peter with his body. The man raises his brows.

"Not always a good thing."

"Claude," Peter breathed. He wondered why his heart was starting to beat so fast all of a sudden. Peter could also not hear even a whisper of the invisible man's thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

Claude grins lopsidedly and Peter could hear the beating of his heart, thundering in his chest.

"There's something big going down. Running and hiding soon won't be possible, even for those of us who can turn invisible." Said Claude. "A war is beginning and even _I _won't be able to hide from it."

Peter nods slightly, already knowing, feeling, like it would be soon. He felt his body grow warm from the proximity of the older man and was slightly horrified that he was growing aroused from it, his cock filling, straining against his pants, and Claude had to have felt it.

His unconscious question was answered when Claude smirks, moving right up against Peter, his stomach rubbing up against Peter's erection.

"Plus..." Claude breathed, his breath making goosebumps over Peter's arms. "I couldn't very well leave you to your own bloody devices, otherwise you might well blow yourself up or something stupid like that."

He slams Peter's head against the wall without another word and all but sticks his tongue down his throat. Peter moans, wrapping his arms around Claude, kissing back frantically and he knew now why there had always been such tension between them. Their tongues wage war and neither side was victorious or a failure. His hands run under Claude's shirt, touching skin and Peter felt triumph that he gets the invisible man to shudder. Finally, they pull back, gasping for breath.

"And the final reason..." Panted Claude, continuing with the conversation as if they hadn't just been snogging. He grins. "I missed you kid." He puts on a more serious face. "Plus, you need more training and no one could train you better than I."

Peter grins, his hands still around Claude's waist.

"Is that right?" He teases. "And just what sorts of things are you planning to...teach me?"

Claude pulls his face forward, mouth wide in a feral grin.

"Oh, I can think of a few things, kid; I'll teach you better than anyone." Said Claude. "Best start now."

He kisses him deeply.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
